


Fur

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Lions, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Grayson's been gone for almost a whole month now. Damian can only assume the worst since he hasn't responded to any of his texts either.He can't stand it any longer. Gar is there to help.





	Fur

Gar yawned, a hand going over to cover his mouth as he did so. He opened the door to his room in the tower and made his way down the hallway. He walked into the kitchen. A small light was on so he didn't have to turn the lights on fully as he walked towards the fridge. It opened with a small _hiss._ Gar blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light as it was stinging his eyes. He then reached inside and grabbed the _almost_ empty milk carton, taking the cap off and beginning to sip at it.

Once he satisfied his thirst, Gar put the lid back on and put the milk jug back in the fridge. He closed the doors to it and was starting to walk back to his room-but not before he heard sniffing coming from the living room connected the kitchen he was in. Gar raised an eyebrow, pausing a bit as he did so. "...Hello?" He called, his voice still laced with sleep and almost instantly, he heard a sharp intake of breath.

Okay, now he was concerned.

Gar frowned as he walked into the other room. He looked around. There was a couch right in front of him, one that was about seven feet away from the giant TV in the room. Then there was a table in the middle of it to complete it all. Gar walked around the couch, getting ready to transform if needed.

But what he saw was probably the most surprising thing he had seen in a _while_.

"Damian..?" The current Robin was clutching his knees, his head bowed as silent tears rolled down his plump cheeks, some baby fat still left in him. But as soon as his name left Gar's mouth, Damian looked up and had this terrified look on his face, like a kid when they had been caught playing with something they shouldn't. It was kind of funny, until he saw the tears.

"G-Garfield." Damian stuttered, reaching up to wipe his eyes quickly. "Why are you awake? You should be in your room, s-sleeping." Gar frowned a bit once more, going over to sit next to him on the couch.

"I was thirsty." He responded, the concerned expression on his face never wavering. "But the bigger question is, what are _you_ doing up? And why are you crying?" He paused for a moment, raising a finger to touch his chin. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry before." Damian scoffed, legs relaxing a bit as his feet flattened on the ground.

"I...I just miss someone...that is all." Damian responded, which had Gar blink a bit, taken back. He expected the current Robin to argue with him. To say that he 'wasn't crying', but he _didn't_.

"Oh..." Gar responded, not really sure what to say. "Who?" He asked, hesitating. He watched as Damian looked away, eyebrows furrowing together. Clearly, he was thinking on what to say.

"I...I miss..." He paused, fists clenching from where they were on his thighs. "I miss...Grayson...." 

Gar blinked. 

Oh.

_Oh_. He understood now. 

He knew that Dick and Damian had always been close. After all, Dick was Damian's Batman, and Damian his Robin once. Of _course_ , they were close. And of _course_ , Damian missed him. Dick _had_ been gone for a while. 

"Oh _Dami_..." Gar tried, reaching up a bit, cautiously, as not wanting Damian to lash out at him. He then heard the younger boy exhale softly as Gar put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand. We _all_ miss him. We're _all_ worried for him. But he's _Dick Grayson_ , he'll be fine." He gave Damian a soft smile, trying to lighten the mood. When it seemed that it didn't, he sighed and transformed himself into a cat.

_(he knew Dami always liked cats)_

Damian gasped a bit as Gar rubbed his now small body against his stomach, purring softly. "You can pet me, y'know? It won't hurt me." Gar said, looking up at Damian as he cocked his ears to the side. He then leaned over to nudge one of the boy's hands. "Come on. Pet me!" He said playfully. 

And that seemed to do it. 

Damian's sobs broke like a dam. His hands reaching over to grab Gar and pull him into his chest. It did surprise Gar, but it didn't hurt him. "I miss him!" Damian cried loudly, but not loud enough to wake anyone up. _"I-I miss him s-so much! He h-has not responded to a-any of m-my messages! And he-he hasn't called either!"_

Gar nodded as he leaned up to let his face rest in the crook of Dami's neck, licking the bare skin. "I'm sorry. But I'm sure he's fine. He always is." Damian shook his head, continuing to sob. 

After a while though, his sobs died down to little sniffles and coughs. 

Gar moved away from Damian so he could transform into a lion. He then forced the younger to get on his back so he could carry him to bed. "Come on, Dami. I know you're tired. I'll take you back to bed and stay with you if you want." Damian sniffed, reaching up to rub at his eyes before nodding and climbing on the green tiger's back.

Gar hummed, walking out of the living room and into the hallway. Soon, they were in front of Damian's room in the tower. The younger reached up to put the code in and soon the door opened with a hiss. 

As the two walked inside-and the door closed-Gar then walked over to Damian's bed, dumping him onto it. Gar then transformed back into a cat as the current Robin snuggled underneath the covers, Gar sliding in with him.

"Thank you, Garfield." Gar smiled and nodded, giggling a bit. 

"Anytime." Damian gave him the smallest of smiles before it went back to its neutral self. 

"Say anything about this to anyone, and I'll cut your balls off." Gar laughed loudly at that, quickly reaching up to cover his mouth so he could muffle the noises.

"Okay. Whatever you say, Dami."

 


End file.
